


[podfic] in the hollow of a hand

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: An account of a brief interlude between a king and a book.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the hollow of a hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577274) by [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dhzqja)

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tj5dzdkuce1rmwd/JSAMN%20in%20the%20hollow%20of%20a%20hand.mp3?dl=0) (13.1 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:14:22

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to bookhobbit for A) writing this lovely little fic after I prompted this strange pairing on the kink meme and then B) allowing me to podfic it. Hopefully I can suck some more people into this amazing little fandom with this.


End file.
